look at me
by schia kepanasan
Summary: suzaku, rollo, & lelouch terlibat cinta segitiga. Refleksi tentang perasaan masing-masing...SHOUNEN AI!oneshot


A Code Geass Fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

A Code Geass Fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Sunrise yang demen bikin anak orang penasaran...

Warning : A bit shounen-ai...

Summary : Refleksi perasaan Rollo, Lulu, & Suzaku terhadap cinta segitiga mereka...

--

Lelouch Lamperouge

Hanya nama itu yang terus-menerus terngiang di benakku. Bukan hanya namanya, tetapi juga wajahnya, tubuhnya, sosoknya, bahkan suaranya.

"_Kebahagiaanmu adalah bersamaku, Rollo"_

Kata-katanya begitu dalam...Terpatri di dasar hatiku. Begitu menenangkan bagiku yang sejak dulu tidak mengenal kasih sayang.

Apa itu keluarga? Apa itu kebahagiaan?

Semua itu hanyalah kata-kata kosong di hadapanku. Tak bermakna. Tapi ia, walaupun tahu tentang diriku dan tujuanku yang sebenarnya, ia tetap menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum hangat. Dialah orang pertama yang mengajarkan arti keluarga bagiku. Ialah juga yang mengajarkan tentang kebahagiaan. Dan masa depan. Satu-satunya orang yang mau dan rela membantuku menemukan kebahagiaan.

Demi dia, aku melupakan semua misiku. Semua itu tak penting. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisinya dan membantunya. Bagiku, dialah satu-satunya. Segalanya.

Tapi tidak baginya.

Aku tahu bahwa mata ungu violetnya itu tak pernah tertuju padaku. Ya, dia memang melihatku. Tetapi bukan sebagai aku, Rollo Lamperouge. Ia menatapku sebagai orang lain.

"_Nunnally..."_

Nama gadis itu terucap keluar dari bibirnya yang lembut. Lirih. Penuh kesedihan, sekaligus kerinduan. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya yang terbaring lemah di kasur. Entah apa yang telah terjadi. Wajahnya begitu sedih, walau dalam tidurnya sekalipun.

'Lihatlah padaku, _nii-san!_ Kau bilang kita keluarga bukan? Kau bilang aku adikmu bukan? Terimalah! Adik yang kini berada di dekatmu, yang ada untuk menenangkanmu saat ini adalah aku, Rollo! Bukan Nunnally, bukan juga orang lain!'

Kami memang bukan kakak-adik betulan. Semuanya bohong, tetapi bukankah ia pernah mengatakan sendiri bahwa hari-hari dan kenangan yang kami lewati adalah nyata.

Ya, aku tahu bahwa dalam hatinya Nunnally tetaplah adiknya yang nomor satu. Seberapapun kerasnya aku berusaha, tak akan mungkin aku menggeser kedudukan Nunnally di hatinya. Aku tetaplah seorang asing yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai adiknya. Locket itupun...sebenarnya ia maksudkan untuk Nunnally bukan?

'Lelouch, kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi adikmu yang sesungguhnya, mungkinkah aku mendapatkan tempat istimewa lainnya di hatimu? Tempat yang sama dengan yang kau curi dari hatiku.' Entah kapan terjadinya. Mungkin sejak pertemuan kita di ruang bawah tanah sekolah itu? Hatiku berdegup kencang tiap kali melihatnya. Aku mulai melihatnya lebih dari seorang kakak.

Tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Dari sorot matanya, sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatinya. Orang itu begitu spesial, tak tergantikan.

"_Suzaku..."_

Lagi-lagi nama lain terucap dari bibirnya. Suzaku Kururugi. Knight of Round, musuh terbesarnya. Mata dan nada suaranya begitu sedih dan terluka saat mengucapkan namanya. Tetapi aku mengetahuinya. Saat Lelouch bertemu dengan Suzaku kembali, sorot mata mereka berdua penuh rasa sayang, walau hanya sedetik. Menara harapan yang kubangun waktu demi waktu hancur seketika ketika aku melihat bagaimana tatapannya pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Aku tak mungkin menggantikan Suzaku. Aku kalah lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkan tempat di hatinya. Mungkin aku memang tak berhak. Bila memang tidak, baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya. Tak perlu lagi aku memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya yang sudah membeku. Tapi hanya satu yang kuminta.

'Izinkanlah aku untuk terus berada di sisimu. Dan mencintaimu.'

--

Rollo

Aku sedikit bersimpati pada pemuda itu. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang keluarga. Mungkin ia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya kebahagiaan. Tak ada siapapun yang ia kenal yang dapat memberikannya kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum. Tetapi, hanya bibirnya lah yang tersenyum. Tidak matanya.

Aku memang marah padanya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa menggantikan Nunnally? Bodoh sekali. Hanya Nunnally satu-satunya adikku. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa membencinya. Aku dapat melihat jauh ke dalam hatinya bahwa ia sebenarnya masih anak-anak yang haus kasih sayang. Aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja.

"_Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Bukankah kita saudara?"_

Semua janji-janji dan kata-kata manis yang kukatakan padanya hanyalah palsu. Semata-mata agar aku dapat terus bertahan hidup. Ya, akan kupergunakan dia sebagai bidak ku. Sebagai bidak untuk menemukan Nunnally.

Tapi entah kenapa, perlahan-lahan aku merasa bahwa kata-kata palsu itu mulai memiliki arti di hatiku. Mungkin aku mulai menyayangi anak itu?

Di saat aku sendirian, ialah yang menemaniku. Saat kusedih, ia pulalah yang menghiburku. Ialah yang berada di sisiku. Bukan Nunnally.

"_Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, nii-san"_

Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau akan selalu bersamaku? Sorot matanya begitu tegas. Ia terlihat begitu serius. Untuk sekejap, aku merasakan sebuah getaran.

Tapi, tidak! Hanya Nunnally lah adik yang kubutuhkan. Aku tidak butuh Rollo. Aku harus mengatasi getaran-getaran dalam hatiku ini. Aku harus berhenti membuka hatiku padanya lebih dari ini. Bila tidak, tempat kecil di hatiku itu akan terebut olehnya.

Tempat yang hanya dimiliki oleh Suzaku.

Suzaku Kururugi.

Hatiku perih setiap mengingatnya. Kenapa? Kenapa jalan kami selalu bertentangan? Kenapa ia rela menjualku pada ayahku sendiri? Kenapa ia lebih memilih Euphie dibandingkan ku?

Dulu ia mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Aku masih ingat sorot matanya yang jujur itu, yang telah berhasil mencairkan hatiku. Tetapi sorot mata itu kini begitu dingin.

Setelah kejadian Black Rebellion, aku pikir aku telah berhasil melupakannya. Tapi, saat ia kembali muncul di hadapanku, di dalam Ashford Academy, dengan wajah seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa, perasaan cinta itu timbul lagi, disertai rasa benci yang mendalam.

Ialah yang mengambil Nunnally dariku. Satu-satunya adikku. Satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki, selain dirinya sendiri.

"_Rollo, caramu memegang pisau salah."_

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kesalnya saat aku memegang tangan Rollo. Apakah itu ekspresi cemburu? Ataukah kebencian yang ditujukan padaku, yang telah membunuh Euphie? Kuharap itu rasa cemburu.

Kembalilah Suzaku, aku mohon kembalilah padaku. Tinggalkan Euphie. Berikan aku senyuman, pelukan, dan ciuman hangatmu itu lagi. Aku rindu padamu, Suzaku.

'Aku mencintai dirimu dan hanya dirimu seorang, Suzaku.'

--

Lelouch Lamperogue

Wajah itu tak pernah berubah. Tetap cantik. Walaupun sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Wajah itu tetaplah wajah yang kucintai, tetapi di saat yang sama kubenci.

"_Aku tak akan membunuhmu Lelouch"_

Ya, aku tak akan pernah sanggup membunuhnya. Walaupun ia telah membunuh Euphie, sahabat yang paling kusayangi, orang yang paling ingin kulindungi. Cintaku pada Lelouch terlalu besar. Karena itulah, aku membawanya ke hadapan Emperor. Melupakan segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik baginya. Hatiku memang hancur, tapi tak akan pernah kusanggup melukainya.

Tanpa mengingat apapun, aku yakin Lelouch bisa melewati 1 tahun ini dengan bahagia. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Rollo.

Tahukah ia kalau aku tersiksa selama 1 tahun ini? Aku tersiksa memikirkan dirinya yang tertawa tanpa kehadiranku. Aku tersiksa karena khawatir ia akan berpaling dariku. Terutama setelah melihat rasa cinta yang terus berkembang di hati Rollo padanya.

"_Caramu memegang pisau salah, Rollo. Sini, aku ajarkan."_

Aku terbakar cemburu ketika melihat ia dan Rollo berdua di dapur. Tangan Lelouch memegang tangan Rollo dengan lembut. Apakah ia melakukan ini untuk membalasku? Aku yakin tidak. Ingatannya belum kembali. Seharusnya ia menganggap Rollo sebagai adiknya saja. Tapi, rasa cemburu ini tidak berhenti. Ingin rasanya aku menyeruak masuk dan menepis tangan Rollo. Tangan putih itu hanya milikku. Begitu pula tubuhnya, dan cintanya.

Aku tak ingin ia mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Aku tak ingin melawannya untuk kedua kalinya. Terlebih lagi, membunuhnya.

Tetapi Lelouch, kenapa ia membunuh Euphie? Bukankah Euphie tidak bersalah? Terlalu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tetapi yang terutama, apakah hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Lelouch, aku merindukanmu. Ingin aku menyentuhmu, memelukmu, dan menciummu lagi. Tapi, aku tak sanggup. Bayangan masa lalu itu terus menghantuiku.

Fin

A/N : hwaaa...gw 'terangsang' buat bikin ni fanfiction seabis nonton code geass R2 ep 5 & 7. Sumpah animenya bener2 bikin penasaran. Gue pingin ngasih pelajaran buat Suzaku, si seme dudul. Tapi mungkin di ffic laen kali ya?? Review plis!!


End file.
